


How (Not) to Date a Superhero

by Symph95



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BokuAka Week 2020, Established Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Minor Violence, Spiderman AU, spider-man! Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symph95/pseuds/Symph95
Summary: The average night for Akaashi consisted of fighting crime, locking up criminals, and battling mutant creatures; it had never included getting calls from his new boyfriend.or Akaashi is Spider-man but he has no clue how to date.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860532
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	How (Not) to Date a Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! This is 100% self-indulgent because I love Spider-man AU's and was going to write one for Bokuaka gosh darn it! Well I hope you enjoy :D

The average night for Akaashi consisted of fighting crime, locking up criminals, and battling mutant creatures; it had never included getting calls from his new boyfriend.

Akaashi cursed as he raced through the abandoned warehouse with his phone going off in his pocket. Behind him an army of suited men were charging, guns blazing. He rolled to the side in order to escape the bullets, hiding behind a cracked wall. His bright ringtone buzzed in his pocket.

 _I’m never taking my phone on duty again,_ he cursed to himself. With the device in his hands, he moved to shut it off, but the name made him hesitate.

“Hello?”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s voice yelled from the other end. He held the phone out so his ears weren’t blown out. 

“What do you need?’

“I’m super excited for our date tomorrow!”

Another volley of gunfire sounded again. Akaashi jumped back as a man approached. Narrowly, he dodged the bullet aimed at his face, and single-handedly defeated the man. Six more men replaced him.

“I am excited too,” he said, disarming the man closest to him and ducking under the other’s gunfire. It collided with one of the other men, bringing him down. 

“It’s going to be awesome! I have a whole list of activities planned.”

Akaashi hummed while bringing down another guy. Three of them were on the floor, and the other three were charging. 

“Why don’t you surprise me then?” Akaashi’s foot collided with one of the men, slamming into the other two. He kicked them again to make sure they were all down.

“Oh, wait yeah! That’s a good idea!” Bokuto said. “Also we’re going to meet at the Sky Tree instead.”

“The Sky Tree?”

“Yeah, I got some money from my dad so that we can go to 634. I mean if that’s alright with you?”

Akaashi hummed again as the slap of heels and clatter of metal filled the air. His muscles tensed, but he kept his voice warm.

“That sounds nice, Bokuto-san.”

“Awesome! I wanted to call to tell you that, but um, would you want to talk a little longer?”

“Oh Spidey come out come out wherever you are? We have a gift for you!”

“Shit,” Akaashi cursed.

Static gave off from his phone as he tried to cup it.

“What was that?” Bokuto asked.

“Nothing!” Akaashi said. 

“It sounded like someone said Spider—”

“It’s nothing! I’m just watching something for school. I have to finish by nine, so, uh, call you back alright?”

Akaashi’s finger inched towards the end call button. 

“Okay—”

“See you, bye!”

As soon as Akaashi’s finger pressed the button, several bangs cut through the air and the ceiling above Akaashi gave way. He moved in the nick of time, the debris just scraping his foot. Landing without a sound, he stared down his opponents.

Applause echoed. “So here’s the little spider, trapped and all alone calling their loved ones goodbye.” 

The purple satin of the Grand King’s suit moved as he gestured towards the armored man beside him. Oikawa Tooru and his knight, the Knight, Iwaizumi Hajime. With the snap of his fingers, the Grand King brought about an army of suited men. 

“Looks like he has nowhere to run,” the Knight said. “Let’s end this quickly.”

He charged towards Akaashi, his lance in hands. Akaashi lowered before flicking his wrist and grabbing the weapon. With a lurch it fell out of the Knight’s arms. Akaashi swung the weapon around, and threw it into the ceiling. It shattered, falling onto the group of men behind the Grand King. They scrambled under the weight.

“Sorry, I have an important event tomorrow that I can’t miss,” he said. “So the date to kill me has to be moved.”

The Knight clicked his teeth and came charging again. Akaashi slipped from his grasp, sending a kick into his chest. His foot banged uselessly against the armor. The Knight grabbed his leg and swung him towards the ground. Flicking a hand, Akaashi pulled away. As he landed on the wall, he used the momentum to push himself forward. He attacked again, this time going for the Knight’s head. His fist landed and brought them to the ground.

As they landed, a shot echoed through the air. Pain erupted in Akaashi’s shoulder as a blossom of red bloomed through his suit. Petals cried down his arm. 

Still, he swung with it, going after the Grand King. He twisted around the bullet coming at him, and landed on the Grand King. 

“This suit doesn’t fit you, the blue is much better,” Akaashi said. 

He pulled on the Grand King, bringing him to the ground. His gun clattered away useless, but even so, he overpowered Akaashi, throwing him into the wall next to him. It caved under the Grand King’s strength.

Akaashi’s back stung, bruised for sure, but his feet held steady as he stood. He winced, but ran forwards and sent a web to the ceiling. Swinging from it, he passed by the Grand King and the Knight, crossing the hallway. As he landed without a sound, he tugged down, bringing the rest of the roof behind him.

He took out his phone again, and sent out two phone calls. 

“Now to get everything cleaned up.”

It was three hours until showtime and Akaashi still couldn’t decide what outfit to wear. Would jeans work, or were those too informal? He could wear his black turtleneck, but what if they went outside and he started sweating? No amount of cologne could mask that.

His hands fidgeted as he went through his box-sized closet. Flurrying through clothes, he tossed some on his bed that he thought looked good, then threw them back in after a couple minutes of consideration.

Rifling through a second time, he paused at the red and blue fabric beneath his fingertips. The suit moved behind a blazer that he grabbed. He checked himself in his mirror. Frowning at his tornado swept hair, he combed at it, tugging knots until it looked presentable.

A knock sounded at his door. “Hey honey, how are you doing there?”

“I’m fine.” 

“Do you need help?”

“No, it’s alright.”

“You sure?”

Akaashi checked his appearance in the mirror once more. His black jacket faded into his equally dark shirt. Even with his dress shoes, nothing about his outfit screamed casual. He looked as though he walked home from a movie funeral with rain and drama. 

“No.”

“I’m coming in then.”

The door creaked with the clack of heels following. They stopped, and an angel appeared in the mirror.

“Turn around, I want to see.”

Akaashi groaned, but complied. His fingers clasped behind his back and raced around each other as his aunt surveyed him. With every second, the lines on her face tightened. 

He hung his head as he awaited his sentence. “It’s my first date okay?”

“Well honey I’m impressed you kept your setter dog t-shirt away. I thought maybe you were choosing between that one or your T-Shirt shirt.”

“ _Please_ don’t tease me right now,” Akaashi said. “I have to look good and this isn’t working. Bokuto’s going to think I’m going to a funeral.” 

“With that outfit, definitely. Let’s go through your closet and pull out—”

“I can get the outfits from the closet!” Akaashi jumped in front of her. He tried smiling and pressing himself against the door. “You can take the drawer.”

His aunt blinked but shrugged before clacking over. Akaashi let out the breath he was holding and threw some clothes on the bed. He hoped Bokuto wouldn’t be too picky about his fashion sense.

It was vast and intimidating, far taller than the first time he had seen it. His back arched as he stared up at it. The small inkling of a thought of swinging from it dashed through his mind, but the distance loomed over him and tendrils of ice shut down that thought.

He sucked in a breath to keep his blood from freezing and played with his hands. His skin and hair itched from the products, but he kept messing with his fingers to keep himself distracted. 

It was a few minutes short of eleven thirty. They had agreed to meet at noon.

Akaashi glanced back up at the sky tree. He winced from the overbearing sunlight. Heat burned into his bare skin and caught under his bracelet. His hands stopped moving as they drifted too close to the metal. 

With a sigh, he let them fall at his sides, but his foot picked up the necessary movement of his body.

As his hands tied together again, something hit him from behind. A sharp sting echoed in his ankle as it twisted to the side. Balance disappeared as the ground closed in around him.

Before he could jump upright, something caught his arm. His skin pinched from an iron grip.

“I’m sorry young sir. I didn’t see you there. Are you alright?” The voice sent chills down Akaashi’s spine. His head whipped to the side as he was forced upright. Then his eyes met ones holding excitement. 

“Yeah,” Akaashi breathed. “I’m… alright.”

“Well that’s good to hear! Sorry to trouble you. I hope you stay safe today!”

The wave left Akaashi dazed. As the grasp on his arm disappeared, he moved to chase after it. Every hair stood on end, but they fell a second later as he saw a man rather lost in the crowd.

He glowed through everyone, and like a moth drawn to light, Akaashi’s body moved towards him with no control. 

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto’s eyes locked onto him, crinkling a second later as he ran to greet him. “Akaaashi! There you are!”

An ocean of people around him moved, but he got caught in the undertow. His body became a board, presumably from the whiplash. Once Bokuto threw an arm around him, he recovered, staggering back to life.

The embrace was warm, enough so he could heat his cheeks. He kept himself from pulling away too quickly from panic, but released a little too early so bypassers didn’t stare. 

As Bokuto pulled away, Akaashi stiffened again. Warmth flooded his stomach at the curved style of Bokuto’s hair, so different from the electrified look he always went for. His shirt hung loosely over his chest but snuggled itself over his biceps.

Akaashi looked away before he inspected them closer.

“It’s nice to see you,” Akaashi said. “You look… nice.”

“Really? I tried to do something new with my hair, you like it though?”

Akaashi nodded.

“Sweet! You look amazing too, you know. Like hotter than the sun, hot,” Bokuto said. “Anyway let’s get going. You must be hungry!”

Akaashi was all but dragged through the sea before his brain even caught up with Bokuto’s words. Red dusted his cheeks and his lips tugged upwards. 

They slowed as they reached the doors to the Sky Tree. Akaashi gave another look up at it while Bokuto whistled.

“I know I’ve seen it before, but it’s even more impressive. That’s because you’re here!” 

The line gave way before Akaashi could stutter out a response. 

Riding up the elevator, they stopped at the 345th floor. On the way, Akaashi’s hand brushed against Bokuto’s as the world sped beneath them. Their fingers twined together and as they continued climbing, more fingers looped into each other. By the time the voice announced their arrival, their hands were clasped together.

Akaashi’s hand felt full in a way it had never before. Like holding a warm morning tea that warmed every part of his body, but coupling that with the gentleness of a pillow. He never wanted to let go.

Stepping out, their hands didn’t break apart. Even as they arrived at their restaurant and wound their way to their seats, they still had each other’s hand clasped in an embrace.

Finally, when they sat down, Akaashi’s fingers pulled away one by one. He told the cold in his palm it was only until he ordered.

“Wow, the view is amazing, don’t you think?” Bokuto said, pointing out the window.

Outside a painting of Tokyo gleamed beneath. Thousands of colors swirled around each other making up toy buildings. Carved out between each fleck of color was a gray line, drawn in a gridded pattern.

“It’s quite impressive.”

“You don’t get to see things from up this high quite often,” Bokuto said. “It’s kinda cool being on top of the world like this.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“I wonder if that’s how that Spider-Man guy sees it as well.”

Akaashi flinched, but released his muscles a second later. “Not this high.”

“That’s true, he’s more a cityscape kinda guy huh? Agh, I’m so jealous. Imagine being able to see the world from up above like this all the time? Like you’re flying? That would be _amazing._ ”

Akaashi could almost feel the wind rippling through his hair as Tokyo whizzed by him. A buzz echoed through his body and a grin painted his face. It only grew when he met Bokuto’s eyes.

“It would be wouldn’t it?”

A crash erupted through the room. The white porcelain of a plate smashed the ground with broken shards pointing in distorted directions. Akaashi stood before the plate had dropped, his head flinging to the side. He watched the scene, and only relaxed when the glass began to be swept away,

“You alright?” Bokuto asked as Akaashi sat. “I don’t think I’ve seen so much force from you since you last played.”

“My apologies,” Akaashi said. “How’s volleyball going anyway?”

“Great! We have a few practice matches coming up next week. You should come back; I miss you and your sets.”

Akaashi stirred at his drink. “We’ll see.”

Bokuto’s face scrunched up, and before he could open his mouth to retort, Akaashi asked him what preparations they were taking towards the match. A sun lit up in his eyes.

“So Komi’s been practicing this really cool libeero thing where he sets from the back line while jumping. I think you saw Karasuno’s libero did it back when you were on the team,” Bokuto said. “It’s almost perfected. You should come.”

“I’ll make a date for it.”

“Yes! Does that count as another—”

“No, it doesn’t. But if you wanted to go out again afterwards, that would.”

Lips pursing, and clicking his tongue, Bokuto shined like the sun again. “That can work!”

Akaashi gave him a smile before taking another sip of his drink. The carbonation popped in his mouth, and his face twisted.

“Too bubbly?”

“Yeah.”

“Here try my drink. It’s a type of lemonade, not too sweet though, so I think you’d enjoy it.” 

Taking a sip, Akaashi mouth blossomed with faint sweetening of strawberries mixed with tartness of the lemon. The liquid slipped down his throat with ease. He hummed and took another sip.

“Pretty good, right?”

“Definitely.”

As Akaashi placed down his drink, another crash exploded through the room. He didn’t flinch at the first one, but the second got his head turning. The third and fourth had both him and Bokuto standing. 

“Kneel down everyone!” A gunshot went off. “All of you are hostages. One wrong move and it's either this gun or you plummeting to your death, got it?”

The blue suit moved at every turn of the gun. A sweet face twisted at the lack of response.

“Did you hear me?” the Grand King said. “I said kneel or you won’t be seeing tomorrow.”

A collective thump passed over the floor.

Akaashi froze, but a tug at his side brought him to the ground. The hand didn’t leave, instead remaining on Akaashi’s back. With steady fingers, Bokuto traced one circle, then another.

It stopped as men in black suits poured from the elevator, appearing next to every guest. When one came near Akaashi, Bokuto’s other hand clenched at his side. He shot the man a look, and scooted closer to Akaashi.

“What’s going on?” A customer in a suit yelled.

A crash echoed with the click of a gun. Akaashi stiffened, ready to move into action. But one glance at his bare hands stopped him.

“Did you not hear me the first two times,” the Grand King said. “I said you’re all hostages. Someone has been pissing me off recently, and I’d rather not have him foiling anymore of my plans.”

A man in a black suit walked up to the Grand King, whispering something in his ear. Eyes shining, he grinned like a devil. 

“The message has been sent, now we wait.”

He turned, his suit flaring out as though it were a cape. 

Akaashi trembled as he watched the Grand King make his way to the elevator. His hands twisted together. Should he have grabbed his suit? Probably not, then everyone here would know his identity. Then _Bokuto_ would know. 

“I’m so sorry,” Akaashi said. “Our first date shouldn’t have gone like this.”

“Hey, it’s okay! It’s not your fault. We’re still spending time together; although the whole gunpoint thing isn’t that fun, but hey we can handle that. I’m sure Spiderman is going to come save us, so don’t worry.”

“Yeah,” Akaashi breathed. “Spiderman.”

If only Spiderman wasn’t hyperventilating in front of his boyfriend. 

“Hey let’s play a game until he comes,” Bokuto said.

“Right now?”

The man holding a gun to them grunted and glared. Bokuto grinned right back at him and nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“It’ll be a great way to pass the time!”

“What are you thinking?”

“Rock paper scissors.” 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, but when he glanced at the gun training far too close, he raised his hand. With three calls, they showed each other their signs. Akaashi scissors while Bokuto was rock. He threw his arms in the air.

“I won!”

“Nice job, Bokuto-san.”

“Let’s do another. Come on!”

They played a total of nineteen rounds. Akaashi had eight wins, two ties and nine losses. He grinned when Bokuto cheered from his last win.

“Yes, I pulled ahead,” Bokuto said. “Let’s do another, see if you can even it.”

Before Akaashi could even make a sound, a gunshot rang out. Screaming ensued and Akaashi tensed. He kept himself from jumping up. 

“So our little friend hasn’t shown up yet, and we’re thinking he needs some sort of incentive,” the Grand King. “If he doesn’t come in twenty minutes, one of you is taking a swan dive off the top of here. Would anyone like to volunteer?”

The sound of hammering hearts filled the room. Even the kids screaming earlier shut their mouths. 

“That damn Spider!” Someone from the crowd called. Akaashi flinched as shouts took up with it.

A clapping settled the unrest. “While I commend you seeing reality, I didn’t ask for that. I asked for a volunteer. If I don’t get one soon, I’m taking you who just spoke up.” 

Akaashi gnawed on his thumb. His head raced, and his body began to shiver again. The bracelet he wore began to itch.

“Well then, no takers?”

“I’ll go!” Akaashi stood.

“Oh my, seems like someone’s a little braver than I thought,” the Grand King said. “Here I was thinking everyone would continue cowering.”

“Akaashi!” A sharp hand pulled him back down. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making sure no one dies.”

“But _you’re_ going to get thrown off a building.”

“What’s going on here?” the Grand King waltzed over. “Didn’t he say he would jump?”

“I’ll do it instead,” Bokuto said. “Leave him out of this.”

Akaashi bolted upright. He twisted his hand out of Bokuto’s grip and turned to the Great King’s honey eyes and dripping smile.

“I volunteered first. Don’t listen to him.” Akaashi glared at Bokuto in an effort to zip his mouth. His lips were moving a second later.

“No, I won’t let you jump. Please take me instead. I won’t resist or do anything, I promise. Just please don’t throw him off.”

Laughter struck Akaashi’s head like a gong. It reverberated shivers through him.

“Oh, a lover’s quarrel, how wonderful. So young too,” the Grand King. “But he’s right; he volunteered first. There’s a price to bravery.”

With a snap of fingers, heavy arms wrapped around Akaashi. Meaty hands twisted his limbs behind him. He curled his fingers, testing his room. They tapped on his bracelet. That was all he needed.

“No!” Bokuto surged forward, trying to grab at the beast of a man holding Akaashi. His hands ricocheted like a toy car against a wall. But with narrowed eyes he moved to grab at him.

“Stop!” Akaashi said. “Before they—”

The man holding him jutted out his leg, knocking Bokuto to the ground. 

_Don’t get up._ But he did anyway. Bokuto rubbed the back of his head, but stood.

Another snap cut through the air and at once three men were on Bokuto. He thrashed as his hands were tied behind his back. 

“Now, now let’s not make this any more violent than it needs to be,” the Grand King said. “Bring them both. If either struggles, make sure to throw the other off. Love makes you pathetic. The rest of you are lucky by the way. But if your little superhero continues to grow tardy, you’ll be joining them. Let’s go.”

A sharp tug pulled at Akaashi. Still, he had more than enough room. With a glance to the side, his stomach tightened. Three men as thick as trees dragged Bokuto to the elevator. Their grips were locks without a solid key.

Head bending, Akaashi curled his fingers around each other.

“Well, I didn’t expect our date to go like this,” Bokuto said. His laugh sounded more like a wheeze. “I guess we should’ve gone to McDonalds, huh?”

“It’s fine. I still get to be with you. Plus you trust Spiderman, right?”

“Yep.”

A guillotine fell through the cramped box as the doors dinged open. Blue sky greeted Akaashi’s vision as freezing air attacked his hair. A strong arm shoved him forward through a forest of metal. The shining leaves peeled away for a view of Tokyo. If it were any other time, Akaashi might’ve pulled out his phone and took a picture. But he didn’t have his device and now all he was thinking about was the drop. Super strength or not, he’d be a pancake if he fell. And if Bokuto did…

“How long until you’re dropping us?” Akaashi asked.

“Well because of your little showcase, we have about five minutes. No one has seen that little Spider, so I’m doubting he took my threat seriously. He’s going to pay for that.”

The grin of the Grand King shined like that of a movie star’s but had the malice of a viper’s. 

Akaashi’s fingers twisted together, and pulled when a shove drew him closer to the edge.

“I thought you said we had five minutes?”

“I know, but because of that insect _my_ lover is in the hospital. Your story is far too similar to mine. I want to get rid of it as soon as possible.”

“No! Let him go!” Bokuto thrashed. A punch quieted him.

Akaashi sent him a glance and smiled. 

“It will be alright. You trust Spiderman right?”

“Yeah but—”

“Everything will be fine.”

Akaashi fingers moved to reach out and stroke Bokuto’s hair back into that beautiful style he always wore, but the most he could do was crinkle his eyes as the edge neared. He glanced down, the drop hundreds of meters and thousands of pain. With a deep breath, he met eyes with the Grand King. A snap of fingers and the ground disappeared.

The drop was far greater than anything he had experienced before. It twisted at his stomach, but that was normal, as was the screaming wind. It cleared Akaashi’s mind and allowed him to twist around. With the flick of his wrist, he shot a stream of web at the top of the tree. At first, he thought it had hit air and his face drained. But it caught, leaving him dangling hundred of meters above the ground. He looked down at the toy sized version of Tokyo. It still looked as beautiful as a portrait.

Letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, his gaze turned upwards. He swung back, and with a pull of his arms, raced back up to the platform. 

“Now we wait until—”

Before the Grand King could finish his sentence, Akaashi swung back up and flew into the man at the edge. His body shot backwards, ramming like a bowling ball into the three men around Bokuto. They fell like pins as Akaashi landed without a sound. He smirked at the Grand King’s mouth hanging open.

“Sorry, it took me longer than I wanted,” he said. “See I was in the middle of a date with _my_ lover. And someone ruined that for me.”

The Grand King’s smile dropped as his teeth gritted like a bull’s. Steam appeared at the corners of his head.

“You little…”

The Grand King drew his gun, firing a shot at Akaashi. He rolled out of the way and flicked his wrist to send a shot of web at him. He grabbed the weapon in his hand and pulled it away. Before it could fall into his grasp, something jumped on his back. 

One of the men who held Bokuto attempted to pull him to the ground, but Akaashi weaseled out of his grasp. He spun and sent a kick into his face, knocking the man to the side. The metal scaffolding rang with his body hitting it like a bell.   
Akaashi brushed the dust from his hands and moved to the next man, but before he could get a hand on him, the man was shoved to the side falling into a similar state as the other one.

Bokuto’s eyes locked onto Akaashi’s before melting into that starlight glow Akaashi had fallen for. 

“You’re okay. Oh you’re okay, that’s… when I saw you go over the edge I thought it was over,” Bokuto said.

With the flick of his wrist, Akaashi brought down the man threatening to charge from behind Bokuto. 

“Well… I’m not… superheroes can’t die that easily,” Akaashi said. “Especially without finishing their date.”

Bokuto grinned.

Taking a second to look at the damage, Akaashi counted four men knocked out on the ground. That still left the Grand—

Tremors tore across the platform bringing Bokuto to his knees. Akaashi crouched down, eyes scanning the terrain. A flash of blue caught his attention, and he sprung towards it. His hand connected with the skin of the Grand King’s. He brought both of them to the ground.

“Your reign of terror is over,” Akaashi said. “This is where it ends.”

Laughter burst through the air as another shake rumbled under them.

“If it’s over then I’m taking you with me.”

Making a fist with one hand, and smiling like an actor, he threw a punch down into the ground. Cracks tore through the platform, drawing down deeper and deeper until a glimpse of Tokyo peeked its head. Akaashi reached to stop the second beat, but it was too late.

“Long live the king!”

The platform shattered as an iron grip pulled Akaashi into an embrace. He fought to get out of it as his stomach dropped, but the restraints grew tighter. Wind attacked his face, and he winced as a piece of debris cut into his back.

Looking up, his heart stopped. Bokuto screamed as he plummeted towards the ground. Akaashi grit his teeth and wrestled his hand free. He spotted a building close enough by and moved his fingers to press his bracelet. As he did so, his body was pulled closer and his finger twisted away.

Letting out a curse, he moved again, to be greeted with more restraint.

“I’m not letting you get out of this!” Spit greeted Akaashi’s face.

Bokuto’s scream tore through his head. His arm tensed and his muscles contracted enough to find space to tap his finger to his bracelet. Then he swung.

Using the Grand King’s body as a shield, Akaashi rammed into glass. It broke under their combined weight, the force pulling them apart. Cuts tore through his arms and torso, little flashes of burning heat. But still, he jumped to his feet. The world swirled a second later, but he fought his dizziness enough to see the body drawing meters away from the ground.

He shook off the hand at his foot, and sprinted out the window. Flicking his wrist, he caught the tower and swung. Bokuto flew towards him; Akaashi’s lowest point meeting him. Hand outstretched, their fingers brushed together but his hold didn’t catch. 

Akaashi snapped his arm, pulling himself from his web and fell to wrap himself around Bokuto.

“You’re safe now,” Akaashi said.

With one more flick of his wrist, he threw a web up. Meters away from the ground, it finally caught. Akaashi’s hair brushed the ground, before jerking himself back up. Then they were swinging through the air and landing without a sound on the McDonald’s roof.

Akaashi’s heart hammered in his chest, a bomb about to explode. Bokuto’s arms were still wrapped around him, trembles running through them. Lowing his hand, Akaashi placed it on Bokuto’s back, giving small rubs.

“Is it over?”

Akaashi noted Bokuto’s closed eyes and nodded.

“We even got to go to McDonald’s like you initially wanted.”

“Wow,” Bokuto said. “Best first date ever!”

“He said he wanted to do what?”

“Swing around the city.”

“And you agreed?”

“I do it all the time. Plus, I think it’s a good second date idea.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to wear that shirt as well.”

“Sorry, I can’t change now. He already texted. See you later.”

“Don’t endanger his life this time.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

Akaashi shot a web out his window, and swung down to the streets. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to meet Bokuto at the McDonalds nearby. He agreed and received several smiley faces. His own smirky one was sent back.

As soon as he stepped into the parking lot, electrified hair made its way towards him. He ran as well, throwing his arms around the other.

“So where are we going to go this time?” Bokuto asked. “I didn’t see a lot from up above last time seeing as I was trying to _not_ look down.”

“Then you'll have a whole tour of Tokyo from the sky,” Akaashi said, stretching out a hand. “That’s if you’re brave enough.”

Bokuto pouted and took it. “I _am_ brave.”

“Then let’s get going.”

(Bokuto did indeed cry more than once.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the Grand King is inspired by King Pin. Yes, I did get inspired by that from Spider-man into the Spider-verse. No, I have never read the comics or original movies so if I messed something up, sorry! Anyways I hope you enjoyed, have a great day and stay safe!


End file.
